A través de sus ojos
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Hyoga tiene una respuesta y una nueva interrogante… una más en su vida. Pero mientras una puerta se cierra frente a sus ojos, una nueva mano blanca le abre una ventana para dejar entrar el sol.


A través de sus ojos.

**Resumen: **Hyoga tiene una respuesta y una nueva interrogante… una más en su vida. Pero mientras una puerta se cierra frente a sus ojos, una nueva mano blanca le abre una ventana para dejar entrar el sol.

**Serie:** Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Hyoga-Isaack.

**Clasificación:** Romance-Angustia.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje.

**Notas:** Continuación de "Noche y juventud", un fic viejo mío, con continuación aún sin nombre. La letra es de 'Al final, corazón' de Sandro. La cual acorte porque no me servía tan larga.

**Fecha:** 21/12/2006.

**Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**A través de sus ojos.**

Vuelvo a sentir el aroma a juventud en mi piel, a sentir el sabor de uno labios dulces, luego de años de fingir amor… no que no ame a mi esposa, pero ella no despierta 'ese' amor en mí.

Mi joven amante ha vuelto, una y otra vez al mismo lugar. Mi casa parece revivir junto conmigo, y gracias a su risa.

Pero nada es eterno, y mi felicidad es tan efímera que no me extraño al verlo debajo del dintel de mi puerta. Su media sonrisa me recordó tanto a él.

"Volveré, solo si me llamas… y si quieres, seguiré a tu lado"

Beso mi mejilla, y se marchó… lejos, sin la acostumbrada noche de besos y sexo que hemos venido teniendo en lo últimos tiempos.

Solo dejo una carta en mis manos, volvió a subir a su auto y se alejó de allí.

_Al final, amigo corazón, quedamos solos.  
Si se fue, nos queda recordar lo que pasó.  
Al final, amigo corazón, ya no la lloro.  
Si también, mi lágrima final se la llevó. _

Querido Hyoga: Sé que aun ahora, estarás viviendo una vida de casado, tal y como tu madre lo quería. Sé que de mi cuerpo y de mis besos nada recordaras.

Tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos, tal vez fuera que debíamos alejarnos ya definitivamente. Al principio, si he de serte sincero, no podía verte a su lado; era como si me removieran las entrañas lentamente, para hervirlas en aceite después.

Ella es tan hermosa, queda claro que tu madre busco muy bien a su nuera. Bella, grácil, y totalmente manipulable… pero no quiero hablar de ella. No la conozco lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Lo único que puedo hacer, es hablar de ti, de mi… del nosotros que durante años fue nuestro mundo, privado y eterno.

_Y recuerdo que, aprendí a quererla y a decirle mía  
y a llenar sus noches y a vivir sus días,  
y a leerle versos de poetas nuevos,  
y explicarle cosas simples del amor. _

¿Eterno?... ¿está bien si lo digo así? No es más que un mero eufemismo, así que creo que por ahora lo dejare de esa manera.

No hay amores eternos, a menos que quieras ponerte a buscar en la literatura que tanto amas. Allí, creo yo, que hay un par de historias de amores eternos, aunque no perfectos.

Cada vez que pienso en nosotros, recuerdo a Romeo y Julieta. Un amor trágico, con un final no menos acorde, pero que a pesar de todo, su historia vivirá para siempre.

Y yo en verdad creí que así seria nuestro amor, nuestra propia historia con final acorde a como la habíamos vivido.

Claro que jamás creí que tu madre sería más que una actriz de reparto. Ella peleaba por el protagónico, más de lo que lo podía pelear Irina.

¿Te dije que le guardo cierto rencor a tu madre?... pero en verdad no creo que le importe, jamás le importo lo que yo tenía que decir, o lo que tu sentías. Ninguno de nosotros tenía un lugar en su mundo perfecto de emociones controladas.

_Le conté que el mundo con los dos moría,  
porque todo el mundo era de los dos,  
pero como se ha marchado nunca lo creyó. _

¿Qué tanto has aprendido de ella en estos años, mi amado Hyoga?

¿Dejaste de ser aquel muchacho que ame tanto?

¿Aun tienes un alma que heredar a tus hijos?

Puedo imaginarme lo hermosos que pueden ser, con tu porte y tu carácter. Las delicadas facciones de tu esposa, y la presencia de Natasha. Vaya que serán hermosos tus hijos.

Yo no podía brindarte algo así, nuestro dios no me lo permitió, nací del sexo equivocado, pero te lo hubiera dado todo. Hasta la última gota de mi sangre, y la última exhalación de aire en mis pulmones.

No solo por amor, por amistad, por cariño… si lo que yo sentía por ti, sobrepasaba cualquier palabra conocida por el hombre. Y el amor tomaba un nuevo significado cuando estaba a tu lado.

_Corazón que late, corazón que llora,  
corazón que sufre, corazón que implora,  
corazón que sabe que al llegar la aurora,  
morirá la noche, morirá con él. _

¿Sentía?... ¡Siento, por ti!

No he dejado de amarte, en las noches y días que llevamos separados. Los años en que te he extrañado, y anhelado tus caricias y tus besos… tu cuerpo ardiendo junto al mío, y la forma en que pronunciabas mi nombre antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Quizás creas que no estoy siendo coherente al decirte esto, ahora que te has olvidado de mí, y de lo que vivimos juntos, que tus carias y tus besos están apuntados hacia otra persona, a la que has amado en estos largos años.

Pero… ¿Nunca has sentido esa sensación en el pecho, de que si no gritas lo que llevas dentro, explotaras?

Yo lo siento siempre, pero ya no llego a rozar su oído para hablarte de ello. Y creo que si aún pudiera hacerlo, no hablaría de nada… tengo ganas de morderla.

¿Me dejas?

_Corazón cansado, corazón herido,  
que por más que busque no tendrá su nido.  
Corazón que gime porque se ha perdido  
lejos de su lado, lejos de su piel. _

Me rio de solo imaginar tu rostro al leer esto… estarás asqueado de saber que un viejo tonto aun te ama, y no quiero imaginar lo que dirá tu esposa. A tu madre ni la nombro, su nombre me causa algo a lo que aún no puedo ponerle nombre, pero sé que no es nada bueno lo que siento.

No, no quiero pensar en ella, ni nombrarla… prefiero seguir pensado en ti, en mi adorado rubio. Aunque pensar en ti me den ganas de volver a sentir tu piel una vez más.

Tu piel y tu carne, y el recuerdo de las mejores noche s de sexo de mi vida. Aún sigo masturbándome con tu imagen, grabada en mis retinas, tatuada a fuego sobre mi piel… y sé que no te dará gusto saberlo, pero sigo diciendo tu nombre al llegar al orgasmo.

Me siento joven otra vez, y antes de que la juventud se escape de entre mis manos nuevamente…

_Y al final, amigo corazón, para que sirve  
recordar si no puedo lograr que vuelva a mí.  
Y al final, amigo corazón, quedamos solos.  
Es mejor, mejor para los dos, morir, morir así.  
Simplemente morir así._

Doy vuelta la carta, la releo una y otra vez, vuelvo al sobre para saber si no deje una hoja más dentro… no, es todo lo que hay.

Solo eso y nada más. Hasta allí llegan las palabras del hombre que hacía años no veía, que no tocaba y volvía a amar como en mi juventud.

Tome entre mis manos el sobre, donde estaba escrito el número de Shun, lo disque desde mi propio teléfono.

Las preguntas se agolparon una detrás de otra cuando contesto el teléfono, su voz dulce y relajada no encontraba gemela en mí. Tan solo me saludo, cuando de mis labios no salió más que un hondo suspiro.

"¿Por qué tenías esta carta?"

"Porqué de cierta forma, me pertenecía, Hyoga-san"

"¿Conociste a Issack, sabes lo que ocurrió con él?... La carta está cortada, Shun, dime"

Fue su turno de colgar un silencio largo, y de suspirar realmente hondo, antes de contestarme.

"Isaack es mi tío, Hyoga-san… y él murió, mientras escribía esa carta, tres meses antes de que nos viéramos por primera vez en el bar, lo siento"

Claro, por eso se parecía tanto a él.

"Por un tiempo te odie, por todo lo que mi tío lloro… pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, entienda o no las circunstancias de su alejamiento, me enamore de ti"

"¿Por qué?"

"El por qué no tiene importancia ahora, solo sentí que debía mostrarte que no eras el único que había sufrido en estos años"

Escucho su voz del otro lado, y sé que está llorando en la soledad de su casa, como cuando hable por última vez con Isaack.

"Vuelve a casa, Shun… creo de debemos hablar un poco"

Sé que ha dicho que sí, y corto la llamada, me debato entre quedarme con la carta u ofrecérsela para que siga siendo suya.

Cada día estoy más viejo, y no por ello mi vida es más fácil o llevadera.

¿El día en que muera, arreglare las cosas contigo, Isaack?

**Fin.**

_***Y al final, amigo corazón, para que sirve  
recordar si no puedo lograr que vuelva a mí.  
Y al final, amigo corazón, quedamos solos.  
Es mejor, mejor para los dos, morir, morir así.  
Simplemente morir así. ***_

**Notas Finales:** Después de haberlo intentado tres veces, hoy lo escribo de manera definitiva… no sé si se parece mucho a la idea original que tenía, porque pasaron muchos años desde los primeros bocetos, además trate de mantener aunque sea un poco el estilo del primer fic… no sé si lo logre, en verdad.


End file.
